Algún día te contare mi secreto
by LiScHaNDaI
Summary: [SuobixRitsuka][Shounenai]Seimei... ¿Vivo o muerto?¿A quién debo de creer esta vez? ¿A Ritsuka?


Algún día te contare mi secreto

Uno a veces en la vida se pregunta ¿Por qué existo? ¿Con qué propósito?

La razón de mi existencia es simple, nací destinado a estar con una única persona y con una inviolable razón servir a Aoyagi Seimei

Al menos eso fue lo que creí…

- ¿Suobi? ¡Suobi despierta! –

- Mmm... ¿Donde estoy? -

- Ayer mi madre había salido de compras y quise aprovechar la oportunidad para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero ni bien abrí la ventana para irme te encontré tirado cerca de la entrada de ella.

- ¿Tirado como si fuera una basura? -

- No, como cuando una persona se desmaya. Me preocupe mucho al verte en esas condiciones. -

- ¿RiTsuka se quedo preocupado por mi? Perdón hice algo malo debo ser seriamente castigado.-

- ¿Q-Qué dices? Mejor tómate esto. - Le dio un recipiente caliente en sus manos.

Suobi aceptó amablemente la taza de té, el se encontraba semi recostado en la cama de RiTsuka.

- Te ves muy tierno haciendo todo esto por mí. -

- No es nada. - Desvió repentinamente su mirada del mayor.

Pero claro su hermoso estado de inconciencia no le iva a durar mucho aquellos inmaculados minutos que tenemos de no saber absolutamente nada de nuestras vidas solo se los puede apreciar en los sueños y en su último caso después de despertarse.

- RiTsuka... tú... ¿Me abandonarías? - Necesitaba con urgencia saber esa respuesta, debido que en su cabeza ya se acordaba el motivo de su visita a la casa del pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué habría yo de abandonarte? -

Dejó a un lado la taza que estaba sosteniendo para colocarla sobre la mesita de luz, con sus manos libres le era más fácil apoyar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de RiTsuka.

- ¿Suobi? - ¿Que le pasa? últimamente esta muy extraño desde día que le di la llave de mi cuarto, el cambio mucho.

- ¿Hay algo qué me estas ocultando? -

- Si. -

- ¿Qué es? -

- No te lo diré. -

- ¿Por qué? -

- ... -

- Suobi. -

- Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado RiTsuka. -

- ¿Lo dices por obligación? -

- No. -

- Entonces por que antes me decías te quiero si en realidad no era lo que sentías. - Si vos te estas poniendo serio entonces yo también lo haré.

- Eran órdenes yo solo cumplo a mi amo con órdenes. -

- No me gusta exigirte órdenes Suobi, pero vos siempre me obligas a dártelas. -

- Solo con una orden tuya me siento útil. -

- Estas demasiado sincero hoy ¿Que fue lo que paso? -

- RiTsuka... ¿Vos te alejarías de mí, si me llegase a convertir en una persona despreciable? -

- ¿Que tenes planeado hacer? -

- Solo te pido que me respondas esa pregunta... por favor. -

- Esta mal lo que queres hacer, uno no debe convertirse en lo que no quiere. -

- Entonces el que se debe de ir soy yo. -

- Ni tú ni yo nos vamos a ir a ningún lado. Es una orden. -

- ¿Una orden? -

- Si una orden. - Se levanto del suelo donde minutos antes estaba arrodillado.

- RiTsuka no es de darle respuestas fáciles a las preguntas que le hago. - Miro al techo.

- Suobi ya te lo dije antes no me importa lo que hagas yo confió en ti. - Una sustancia liquida se escurría por sus mejillas.

- ¿Estas llorando RiTsuka? -

- No, solo es que no entiendo ¿Por que no confías en mí? Eso es peor que una traición yo te creí a vos cuando me dijiste que Semei estaba muerto. -

Esas últimas palabras lo dejaron sumiso en su propio mundo, uno creado por su imaginación en el cual viera donde quisiera encontraría oscuridad. Era cierto en le dijo a RiTsuka una mentira imperdonable, pero ni bien hasta ese momento el también creía lo mismo Seimei definitivamente estaba muerto. ¿Pero y entonces no fue la voz del mismo Seimei la que le demostró Nisei con esa llamada telefónica?

- Ya lo se, RiTsuka yo solo quiero confiar en ti y en tu verdad. ¿RiTsuka?-

- ¿Mhn? -

- De verdad te quiero. -

Y así fue como se mantuvieron por varios segundos interminables para ambos abrazados bajo el manto negro de la oscuridad que se vislumbraba en la habitación del menor. Si bien Suobi sabia la verdad del hermano mayor de RiTsuka seria muy dolorosa para el afrontar la verdad ahora pero algún día el mismo sabia que de algún u otro medio se enteraría hasta entonces solo guardaría esa pena.

Nota de autora: Esperare sus comentarios para saber que les parecio


End file.
